


Almost

by systematic_sora



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systematic_sora/pseuds/systematic_sora
Summary: Prompt: Write a story that captures the sadness of the word "almost"ORA drabble in which the worst 'almost' Sora experiences is made even more painful by the past 'almost's haunting him.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote to warm up and try and overcome writer's block, but I thought it was decent enough to post.

Sora had almost kissed him.

He shocked even himself with this. It seemed to be a normal day, he and Riku playing on the island, racing down the beach, and exploring the cave they had deemed their special place despite already having it memorized like the backs of their hands.

They were sitting on a dock together, eating fruit and joking around as their feet hung in the water. They laughed together, but when Sora looked over at Riku the sound died in his throat. Riku continued laughing, a beautiful sound Sora realized he always loved but never truly appreciated. The sun shone on his tanned face, juice from their fruit making his lips glimmer, and in that moment Sora realized something.

He _really _wanted to kiss Riku.__

Riku’s laughter died down as he noticed his friend’s silence, and he looked to Sora with concern slowly replacing amusement. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Sora had responded with a start, a little too quickly and a little too enthusiastically to be completely believable. Looking away, he took another bite of his fruit, eyes scanning the horizon as Riku contemplated his actions for a moment before moving on, not pushing the subject.

 

Sora had almost confessed.

It was a warm night, and he and Riku were sitting on the beach together, watching the waves wash up onto the shore and the way the moon and stars reflected on the water’s surface. Riku had taken hold of Sora’s hand, and in that moment Sora felt the words settle on his tongue, wanting so desperately to be spoken that his heart ached with every passing moment he stayed quiet.

_I love you. ___

Instead they sat in silence, the only sound being their soft breathing and the splashing of the waves on the beach. They held each others hands tightly, as if scared if they loosened their grip they’d be ripped away from each other, forced to one again chase each other across worlds for even the chance of meeting again. Sora couldn’t bring himself to tell Riku he loved him, but he hoped he could at least show him that he wanted to forever remain by his side.

 

Sora had almost given up.

With his friends gone, everyone but Riku taken from him, he felt more alone and hopeless than he ever had before. He fell to his hands and knees, fingers digging into the dusty sand underneath him, screaming and crying and voicing his thoughts to the only one who still remained. He looked up at his best friend, his lifelong companion, who looked back at him with sympathy and determination. “I know you don’t believe that,” he had said before stepping forward, keyblade at the ready, to face the heartless that had just stolen everything from the pair. Everything but each other.

Sora watched, tears streaming down his face, as Riku risked everything he had and everything he was for Sora.

 

Sora had almost been able to save him.

He first had saved himself, piecing himself back together in the Final World, his only goal in mind to go back so he could save his friends. He fought for his friends hearts one by one, freeing them from heartless and giving them the same chance he had to live again. He had done everything for his friends. For Riku.

But in the end it wasn’t enough.

Riku was still dead. Even as everyone else returned to his side. Riku was gone. This proved to be near impossible for Sora to accept, his heart aching painfully at the realization his best friend would never return. He thought back to all the opportunities he had to tell Riku how much he meant to him, to show him how much he loved him, and how he had denied and turned away from every single one out of nothing but fear of rejection. That made the ache worse, and Sora found himself truly knowing what it felt like to be completely and utterly heartbroken.

Sora hadn’t _almost _fallen in love with Riku.__

____

____

He had.

And he was almost able to tell him.


End file.
